narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaka
| birthdate = July 4 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'0 | weight = 175 | blood type = AB | hometown = Unknown | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = | affiliation = Amegakure Jashin Cult | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = Jonin | classification = Shinobi | reg = 17896 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = |Tota | beast = | hiden = | unique = *Immortal *Passively Fires Dust Release *Slighty Transparent Black Dust Release | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Earth Release | jutsu = Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Transfer Technique Chakra Propulsion Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Dustless Bewildering Cover Dust Release: Barrier Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Elemental Progression Techniques Falling Yin Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Flight Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Reverse Scar Tracing Technique Scar Tracing Technique Sensing Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Pressure Damage Yang Release: Aura Burst Yang Release: Grand Cross Alignment Yang-Release: Mirage Blade Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist | weapons = Kunai Military Rations Pill Senbon Shuriken Smoke Bomb }} Maketsu (Maketsu) is a S-Rank Cold Blooded Killer.Though he is Jonin rank his skills in combat go beyond his rank. He was born from the village of Iwagakure. After his son's death, his fury raged within, and he defected, living as a wanderer. Months later, he came upon the Jashin Cult, a religious group. After many years of being apart of there sect, he sought out for the world. His ties with the cult has giving him the infamous name of Jashin's Lieutenant due to how most Jashinist show him much respect. Maketsu is one of the few to have went through the special ritual that grants the user immortality. Appearance Maketsu has a standard appearance, appearing as a man in his thirty's. This man has bloody red hair, a slighty paled skin and piercing gray eyes. His hair is long, so far in fact it goes to his back. He stands tall at a height of 6'3, with devastating, yet skinny muscles. On his body, lies tattoo seals, so that he may use the Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood attack, without having to draw the ritual circle. His over clothes consist of a standard black cloak. Under that he usually wears a simple mesh armour with navy accents under a standard T-shirt. For the lower areas, he wears a white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants under that. Image Gallery Personality Maketsu acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Maketsu is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandmother, but now he is the complete opposite. Background Early Life Dust in the Eye Passion for a Son Wrath of a Weeping Father Wandering The Cult Abilities Taijutsu Maketsu is mostly good at Taijutsu because he is quick, and he has the ability to get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is about to be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. He is trained in the White Tiger Fighting Style, A fast paced fighting style. He uses punches, kicks, jabs, and even leaps to dodge, and get around things. Even before using jutsu to make him faster, Maketsu is a very fast and agile fighter. Maketsu possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. While only a teenager, Maketsu is a highly resilient young man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. Ninjutsu Maketsu is good at this because he has many different combinations he can make because of his natures he has. Much more to come... Nature Transformation Dust Release Fire Release Maketsu mainly uses this to imagine things, and make them come true. His main used Yin technique is Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon. He uses this as a means to create weapons out of chakra. He can create swords, bows, artillery, arrows etc. He has learned how to create Yin chakra bow and arrows, the size of his body, instead of being very large. He uses this as a means to create shuriken, senbon, and kunai if he runs out. Earth Release Maketsu has created his own version of lightning release. He has created white lightning. He infused his Yin chakra with it, and it changed color. It didn't just change color though. The shocking power of this lightning is far more powerful than a normal lightning release technique. That being said, the power of a thrust with this nature is far more stronger. Wind Release He uses this to make his Yin Release techniques or contructs physically real. His most commonly used technique is used by him to nullify chakra attacks against him. This is a true show of his talent in general, as not many shinobi can perform this.